Naruto: Sannin Of The Blades
by DjEdge
Summary: Naruto has a different dream. He seeks to become the greatest. Not only as a Hokage, but also as a Sannin, and the worlds greatest weapon master. Strong/powerful/smart Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto – Sannin of the blades

How many times has it been now, a hundred, two hundred... I don't know, I think I lost count at a fifty. The weird thing is, I have no marks to count the numbers of times I have been beaten. Not a scar, not a bruise, nothing. But this seems to piss people of even more. I mean they just don't leave me alone. I haven't done anything wrong, I don't even have a dream or ambition that could be bad in their eyes. Just how bad can ones life be.

As soon as someone sees me on the street, I get glances, and whispers, and I can hear everything. Words like 'monster', 'freak', 'demon', 'hell spawn' and other words that hurt. And don't forget the beatings, I mean I have been attacked by civilians, shinobis, even animals 'stupid inuzuka and their dumb dogs'. And this happens on a weekly basis, not to mention on my birthday, 10 october. I wonder could peoples anger be connected with the Kyubis demise. I mean I have wiskers-birthmarks. I don't know, its just to troublesome to think about.

But I just don't care. I put on a mask of innocence just to forget about it. And the pranks, damn cant they take a joke. Eh well the incident with the rotten eggs might have been a bit overboard, but how should I know they weren't fresh, sheesh loueash.

And lets not forget the mask of stupidity that I used, it was a stroke of genius. Instead of the constant glares from everyone, I saw a few smiles on a few of the people that hated me. Well it didn't last long though, but it was refreshing, I must add.

But this day was probably my most weird day of my life. I mean after so many things, that day was the turning point of my life, and the awakening of a dream and ambition that would propel me into the history-books, well maybe not history-books, but at least legends.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a wonderful day to return home, don't you think, Villetta" A robed boy stood outside the gate of the hidden village of the leaves, Konohagakure. "Yes it is, but I just wish that we could leave this village all together, for what it has done for you" A red hair girl standing next to him answered.

Both were about same height, 6,3. The boy had long blond spiky hair, tied in a ponytail, with braids hanging down over his face, slightly covering over his cerulean blue eyes, while the rest of the hair somehow stood up like spikes. On his cheeks were whisker-marks.

The girl had long beautiful hair, tied in a ponytail facing upward on her backhead, and a braid, that both hung down to her waist, and a face that was nothing short of beautiful, as she had a darker tone to her skin than normal, beautiful eyes, and a smile that was 'melting' to anyone who saw it.

"Yeah, but if it hadn't been that way, neither you nor I would be standing here today. So im grateful for that day. Because of that day, our lives were about to change" the boy said as he stared at the gates. 'this village's problems were the cause, but none of it all would have happened if he hadn't been there. Cause he was the catalyst for the entire thing, my life's big change...'

_**Flashback no Jutsu**_

"_Get him, kill the god damn demon" a rather loud yell was heard on the street. As people looked for the source a speck of orange blurred past them, followed by a group of chunnin and civilians. As the orange speck and mob passed a elder man with red lines from his eyes, white hair in a long ponytail, a red jacket, as well as a forehead protector with the kanji for 'oil' on it, the man turned just to see a boy no older than 6, running past him with a face distorted by terror. But it was how he looked that surprised him._

_The kid had sun-kissed blond hair in a spiky mess, deep blue eyes and... 'whiskermarks' he thought, shocked, as the boy turned his head to him. It only lasted a fraction of a second, but the fear in the boys eyes shocked him. As fast as he appeared, he disappeared with the mob close behind, screaming things that included death and demon, with thousands of variety's._

_When they had disappeared, the old man just stood there in shock for a few moments before he jumped after the mob. It didn't take him long to find them thought, cause there was a huge gathering up ahead. As he neared the crowd he heard a bloodchilling scream. Not the scream that sounds of pain, anger or anguish but pure fear. Ah man its just terrifying to even think about it. As the man jumped the crowd and landed inside the circle of people he saw what had happened._

_Lying there in a heap of bloodsoaked mud, the now bloodcoated boy was being beaten, stabbed, cut and generally assaulted. As each of the shinobis that were kicking and stabbing him, one mob-member saw the old man, and seemed to smirk even more than before._

"_Look its Jiraya, it seems hes here to save us from this abomination once and for all" he yelled, and everyone seemed to back away from the blond child, or redhead, hard to tell in his condition. 'Jiraya' decided to try and gather even more evidence against everyone here, as he hid the hissing anger that he had. As he walked over to the child he saw that most of the assailants were either civilians, chunnin and even a Jonin. Scowling for himself, he walked up to the blond 'heap', as he crunched down._

_As he did that the blond tried to move away, even when every single limb had been almost severed. "Please don't kill me" was everything the blond could whimp out with a failing voice. As Jiraya looked into his eyes he was prepared for the fear he saw before, but he almost fell backwards in personal fear of what he saw._

_Pleading eyes, the blond was looking at him, without words, asking him to end his life, to end his pain. Those eyes were never meant to exist in a small child. The sorrow that those eyes showed were heartbreaking, cause no child should be like this. He decided he had had enough. As he rose up, he heard complaints around him._

"_Kill him, why wont you kill him yet. Oh I get it, you want to torture the demon a bit..." he never ended the sentence as he was impaled by a dozen kunais, as he died standing. Everyone that had been cheering before, suddenly fell silent. Why? Well have you ever seen a angry senior, let me tell you, they can frown like no one else. Plus the KI that he was emanating caused a few heart weak civ's to fall dead through cardiac arrest, and chocking the rest._

"_WHO IN HELL GAVE YOU RIGHT" he roared, freaking out everyone. "Who gave you right to hurt him, who gave you right to scold him, who, who gave you right to cause him misery" he continued still not letting the KI fall. One brave chunnin tried to speak his two cents._

"_Hes a god damn demon, it doesn't matter. He should just have died when he was born. And besides why should we not let him suffer for what he has done to us" he said raspy, sucking for breath. Well, not after his sentence as he lost his head. Now, Jiraya was mad._

"_Misery, you call what you lived through a misery. Tell me, if it would have been your child, would you let the same thing happen to him, huh. Would you dare to tell me about misery if you lived his life" he yelled as he pointed towards the blond. "HUH, would you". A bit of the arrogance leaked away from the crowd, but the looks still hung. _

"_And tell me, has he ever fought back, has he ever complained about how you treat him, has he ever attacked you. Cause what I see is a child, a pure child that you throw all your misery at, because your just to weak to face it. Lives disappear, death is inevitable in our line of work. You cant face the fact that the true beast was defeated that day. Your only blaming a kid who happened to be born that day. So get lost, or not even the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime and Yondaime combined will save your pathetic lives" he threatened. This caused everyone to scatter, trying their best to get away from him._

_As Jiraya watched the mob disperse he noticed a presents he knew all to well, and just shook his head, then looking towards the source._

"_You know, I can have you killed for disregarding a direct order from the Hokage, Kakashi." he said calmly as he walked up to the boy, who, he discovered, was healing his own wounds with astonishing speed. A figure blurred into sight. Grey spiky hair, black mask, forehead protector over his left eye, standard Anbu outfit, and a small wakasaki on the back of his belt, and a dogmask porcelain mask in his hand._

"_I noticed that you were close, so I decided to wait for..." he started, but stopped when he saw Jiraya's face, distorted of anger. "You were never going to help him. Why don't you say the truth once in a while, cause it would at least not force others to 'cut' out the the info from you" Jiraya spat at his feet. Kakashi, not used to the mans act, backed away. _

"_You are still as arrogant as before both of them died. You say that 'those who leave others behind are worse than trash', but you're willing to kill a fellow villager, for your own personal revenge. Your pathetic, I understand why he didn't treat you better than the others, but you still hold onto that belief that your better than the rest of the world" Kakashi first growled, then snarled, then hung his head in defeat. He knew Jiraya was right._

_Jiraya walked over to the now unconscious blond and picked him up. "Now if you don't mind, I will take my leave with the boy. It doesn't seem like he needs medical attention, as his wounds are almost gone already, but I guess he still has to have a checkup" he said as he left the Anbu-captain behind, heading for the hospital, after which he would have a talk with his old mentor._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep... 'oh shut the fuck up' a tired blond thought. As he raised his hand to smack the alarm clock, he noticed that he couldn't. Slowly he opened his eyes, greeted by a white tile sealing, after which it clicked. "mattaku, not again" he whispered to himself, as he steadily rose from the bed, letting the sheet slip down. "Ah I hate these hospital gowns, to much white, and the hole on the back, sheesh, no privacy there" he sighed. Then he noticed that there was someone in the room, well he noticed them earlier, but didn't take note of them, yet. That is until he heard them snicker._

"_You don't have to hide from me, old man, and who is the other senior by the door" he said straight out, getting a chuckle from the Hokage, and a scowling "Who do you call senior, brat" from the other man. He just chuckled. "Well you didn't announce that you were there so I could not apply any kind of respect to someone who doesn't seem to be able to show it them selfs"._

_The man just sighed in defeat. "Fine, I guess your right, 'respect is earned, not given'" he started. "Im Jiraya, the toad-sannin" "Uzumaki Naruto, thank you very much" Naruto said as Jiraya now took a very weird pose "The great author of the Icha Icha paradise series" he was interrupted by a snort from the blond "and surely, one hell of a pervert, which I despise, thank you very much" he said in a sing song attitude that dripped of sarcasm._

"_Now, now Naruto, play nice, I don't need you to destroy the hospital because of this" the Hokage said as he stood in between the two. Jiraya just pouted. "Yeah right, like if this kid could do anything dangerous, he almost got killed by the mob" he said, not understanding what he just said._

"_Jiraya-sama" a cold, very cold voice echoed in the room. Jiraya looked at the Hokage, who, to his horror, looked pretty scared right now. Thats when he saw the bone-chilling blue eyes from the blond boy. "I intended it to go that way. I withhold more power and skill than what a Jonin has. So don't ever say I can't do anything". The atmosphere lifted and both men started to breath normally again. Jiraya just looked at his old mentor, trying to understand what this was about._

"_Sigh, Jiraya, Naruto isn't lying. He could possibly be as strong as a jonin or even higher" causing wideyes on Jiraya, who looked over to Naruto who was getting dressed. "How can this kid be that strong, its just not possible" Jiraya retorted, but Naruto was just laughing._

"_Ah old timer, you have no idea of the skills you can get from the great demon lord, Kyubi no Yoko, herself, or as I call her, Kyu-chan, or Kyubi-sensei" now Jiraya was wide eyed, snapping his head to the Hokage, who didn't seem to bother, as he puffed his pipe. _

"_Hes known about the Kyubi since he was 3. He was and still is far more developed, both in mid and body, than those in his age group, as when they were learning to walk he was already able to run like the wind and preform simple chakra-exercises, from god who knows. And when he meet Kyubi, he gained a powerful teacher, who has helped him grow since then" he said with a amused smirk on his old pupils wide eyes and lost jaw. 'I wonder if the people on the first floor have found a missing jaw lately' he humored, while Jiraya was at loss._

"_W-w-w-what did you say" completely and utterly mind-blanked. (**You know, when you of mistake take a powerful magnet to a computer hard-drive, that kind of blank.**)_

_Sighing the Hokage went through the entire escapade about how Naruto grew up, from the regular beatings, to the assassination-attempts, which almost every time seemed to originate from the council itself. He also explained Naruto's meeting with Kyubi, what 'she' proposed, and that Naruto had accepted the deal. **(I don't want to drag on with this, if its important for the plot, then a flashback is in order)**_

"_Jiraya-sama" both men now turned to the blond. "I would like to request that you allow me to be your student" Jiraya, caught of guard just sputtered of his words. "What the hell do you mean, 'want to be your student', last student I had died, and I will never teach anyone more than him". He said as he collected himself, but got uneasy when the blond started to smirk._

"_Really now, so that means you wont take his son under your wing, Jiraya-sama" he said to a very confused pervert. "Well, when he died, he sealed away Kyubi into me, but tell me, why did he chose me, over all of the children that was born around the time". Taking a thinking pose a few seconds, he suddenly stood there with a surprised expression pointing at the blond boy. "You...you...you're his..." he stuttered, shaking heavily. Naruto walked over so he stood in the middle of the room, with a very twisted smirk/smile on his face._

"_Well I guess I should introduce myself, as I no longer need to hide my identity for you, as I now see I can trust you" he said as he took a saluting stance, held out his right arm, and swooped it in a very sophisticated manner, stopping with the hand over his heart, bowing lightly. "Ohaio degozaimasu, watashi namae no, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto yoroshkune, Gama-sennin-sama" ("Good day, my name, is ..., pleasure to meet you, toad-sannin-sama")_

_Now if he had been slightly prepared for this he would at least have recovered some of his pride, but sadly he didn't have such luck. "You" he rage, facing a sweating Hokage "You said his child disappeared, that he was lost, or dead" he roared as he closed in on his old sensei, but was stopped by Naruto standing between them. _

"_Jiraya-sama, he was speaking the truth in a way" now the toad-sannin was confused. Sighing Naruto continued his explanation "I did disappeared I a sense, it was just that I switched name, so that my fathers enemies couldn't find me, either to kill or kidnap me." seeing the reasoning in his explanation he calmed down. _

"_As such, I am glad that you decided to protect me, or more like the villagers from me" Naruto said cryptically. "what do you mean" Naruto just chuckled at the question, then looked at the old Hokage, who just sighed. "Well its just that Naruto here has enough skill and power, to make a Jonin seem like a child, which I personally can prove as I am the only on to wittiness him at his best" the old man chuckled, as he saw the jaw of his student on the floor._

"_No way, your kidding with me right, oh I get it, it was a joke, ah hahaha good one" he said laughing, but that stopped faster than if someone gaged him. "Jiraya, im not joking, he could give three Jonin at full strength, one hell of a workout, and still not be sweating more than a drop from the heat. He has actually made me take him seriously in a spar we had a month ago, and I went at about 70 there."_

_Now if Jiraya jaw wasn't low before it was now. "geese, I wonder if the people on the first floor have found a missing jaw, you seem to have dropped it, Jiraya" Sarutobi chuckled at Jiraya's face. A minuet later, he had recomposed himself enough. _

"_Sensei, your not kidding" was all he asked carefully, confused. "Sorry to say but im not, Jiraya. Hes been training since he was born, literally." the old man sighed, while Jiraya went wide-eyed _

"_He also is quite the actor as you might have noticed" as he saw the confused look on the Sannin, he just chuckled. _

"_He created the personality that you meet on the street. Its the mask, as he calls them, that he uses so that he minimizes the possibility that people will fear him because of his rapid growth in skill" he said with a scowl. Naruto was still as impassive as before, like nothing cared._

"_So this is why I want your help, I want to get away from this place, even if its not for ever, I just want to be who I really am. Living a lie can sometimes be easier then the truth, but I have lived it all my life and known about it. Its really irritating me, beyond the borders of sanity, you might call it" Naruto said as he walked over to the window of the hospital-room, looking out over the village._

_Sighing his voice became distant, cold, almost like if he was reminded about something bad._

"_This village, as much as its reputation states its grandeur, is nothing more then a village of traitors" he said as he turned around to the Sannin, who was in shock at what he said. "I have only four people in this village, who willingly allow me to live my life, other than these, I have no reason to protect this village" he said coldly holding out his right arm, to the right._

"_On one side there are those who use their power to protect themselves and others from a threat that doesn't exist, namely me, by attacking me, under the prejudiced that I will grow into a threat with time. What they don't understand is that they are digging their own grave in doing so" he said then held out his other arm in the same way._

"_On the other side are those who have no power, who put their pain and anguish on someone who has even less of it, just to 'avenge' their fallen ones. A scapegoat of the village. Given that I was born on the day of Kyubi-hime-sama's defeat, and the death of the Yondaime, I was chosen as such. As they say 'What they don't know, wont hurt them', but in this case, they are all just getting themselves death penalty, as they are committing treason against the village, and the Hokage"_

_Staring into Jiraya eyes, the Sannin noticed the pure disgust in his eyes, but suddenly it all disappeared, as the blond smiled a huge childish fox smile "But nothing they ever do will deter me, especially from my dreams" he said as he spun around childishly, staring out the window with his hand on his back. The Sannins interest peak at that sentence "so what is your dream then." he asked smiling slightly at the whiskered blondy standing in front of the window. _

_Naruto stood there, looking like he was contemplation on the answer, as he looked down on the street, then the buildings, then the horizon and sky. Then he turned around halfway, looking at the Jiraya now, with a big smile on his face. _

"_I want to become a Sannin, after which I will take the seat of the Hokage for myself, as I will protect those few precious to me and everyone around them, that is my Nindo, my path, my future" At that moment the sun had come so far so it was precisely behind the blond. The effect of the sun, made the Sannin and Hokage gawk. Standing there, the blond little kid looked like the man himself, as a spitting image of the 4th._

_Smiling, the Gama-sannin could only say one sentence. "Well, welcome to the world of the ninjas, Namikaze Naruto"_

_**Flashback no Jutsu, Kai**_

"Well do you think hes ready for us" Villetta asked. Chukling the blond looked into the sky. "Huh, if he isn't using that damn allseeing orb of his, then he has no reason to complain, he just cant work out his priority's, thats all it means" he said as he started to walk towards the gates opening, while musing for himself.

'Konoha, im back, and I hope your ready for whats coming, 'cause' he thought as he spoke quietly.

"Im back, Namikaze Naruto, Is back to stay"

**My second fanfic, an idea I got while working on '****When the New world meet's the Old One'.**

**My attention will not disappear from it though. I just want to know if I should divert my attention on this one as well or if the first is better than this ones idea. **

**So please read and review.**

**Your author, DjEdge**

**Ps, I don't own anything that already exist, there by Naruto or any other anime, movie, game, etc etc. so there I said it, happy now. God damn lawyers.**


	2. Coming home, or what

The Hokage, Sarutobi, was sitting in his chair in the Hokage office. Outside it was a beautiful day, sun shining, birds chirping, a wonderful book in his hands, a nosebleed... oh god not this again...

Well other then that, things were perfect, peace, quiet, harmony... "Oy, ji-san, you do know that book is no good for you, right" a voice spoke from the door. For a few moments, the old man just chuckled at the comment... until he snapped his head at the door, as he had not heard anyone enter or leave.

But there stood two cloaked people, both standing on either side of the door, with their hoods over their heads, covering who they were. Not one easily scared, the great Sarutobi felt a bit of fear at the two unknowns standing in his office.

"Who are you, and what is your business here" he asked, fearing the answer. The two looked at each other, then started to chuckle, scaring the old man even more. "well our business is clear as day, and the answer is simple. We are here to..." the male of the two said, as his hand rose... but it went past his cloak, and went for his hood, as he pulled it back, making a mop of bleach blond hair, with stripes of silver and black, show up, as a white mask was on his face.

"...say hi to you, old man. Its been a long time since last we saw each other" he said as he stood there. As the old mans cogs started to spin, his eyes started to widen. "N-Naruto?!" he asked, and the guy took of his mask showing him narutos smiling face. "Oh, and here i thought you actually cared, and you don't even care about checking the village, plus you knew i was coming home about now, right?"

"Oh what a blunder, for the great Hokage, missing something so important like someones homecoming after 3 years? Get a life, naruto, no one can remember such things, its the way of the mind, the now before the past and future, remember" the other one said, in a smooth womanly voice. Naruto leaned his head towards her, rolled his eyes and put his hand on his shaking head.

"Oh come on, Vi-chan, that was so unnecessary, i was just joking, ya know." he said, then turned his attention to the Hokage. "Its good to see you again, old man. How is life treating ya." he asked as he sat down in the couch that stood against the wall, next to the bookshelf, as did Villetta. The old man only chuckled, as he picked up the dropped pipe from the floor, hitting the desk with the back of his head, on the way up. As he rubbed the back of his head, he chuckled again.

"Well, so so, a little of the good, a little of the bad, and a lot of the ugly, if you get my drift" he said as he tried to light the pipe, finding it unusually hard this time, so he checked it... finding that the "weed" had fallen out. Groaning, he opened the drawers for some new tobacco. All while the two in the couch silently laughed at his endeavor.

"well Ive noticed. Lost some of your memory or what, old man." He asked, smirking, as the old man looked at him with a blank look, at which the two only smiled. "ah its okay, its a part of life."

"So Naruto, why don't you introduce your friend to me" he asked as he leaned back in the chair, as he saw the two look at each other, seemingly contemplating something. Then she nodded, and stood up, as her hood fell, and with it a long sling of red hair, while the 'tail' was wrapped around her neck, and as she shook her head, it fell down as well, hanging down well below her thigh.

"Very well, I am Uzumaki Villetta, adopted younger sister of Uzumaki Naruto, And also apprentice of said person, its a pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama" she stated as she bowed.

Of course this didn't register in the old mans head for a while... "oh his adopted sister, its a pleasure to meet ya" he said, after which his face showed understanding of what she had said. You know, complete shock, mouth hanging, eyes bulging out, speechless, the whole nine yards.

Of course, Naruto was only laughing in his corner, clapping his hands and on his knee. "Ah man, old man, you really shouldn't be so confused... i mean Jiraya did tell you about this when he returned a month ago, right" he said smiling, but when the old man just shook his head, the smile wavered a bit. Sighing, Naruto simply shook his head. "Oh great, the lazy ass is probably stuck in some red light district, again. how many times have this happened again?" he asked his sister, who took out a notepad.

"Well counting the possibility of this being the same as usual, im counting about 436 times hes done this, over the course of, 3 years now. Oh and it says here he still hasn't paid us back the dept of what he accumulated last year" she said, while writing down something. "well with the interest rates here in konoha, its becoming quite a fee for us, dont you think" she said as she showed naruto the pad, at which he only whistled. "aw damn, hes gonna have sell a lot of books to pay for that"

A cought was heard and both standing looked at the kage. "Well, now that all the, surprises are out of the way, i would like to know what you have decided to do" he asked, and the uzumakis looked at each other, nodded, then looked at the old man.

"A genin team, Hokage-sama" they both said, in sync. The kage looked at them a bit confused but then smiled. "Okay then, what teams would you like to have". The two looked at him confused. "What do you mean 'teams', as in two? That was not what we meant, we meant a genin team, between the two of us." now it was the kage who looked confused. before he got to state his question, the to answered him. "We will not take separate teams, for we work the best together, as such, one team, and we chose the members, or no deal. Your choice, Hokage-sama." Naruto said as he stood there, while Villetta leaned against him, smiling.

sighing, the hokage sat in his chair, thinking. and thinking, and thinking and...well you know the rest...

Finally, he put his elbows against the table. "I will allow it. I have been getting some reports that the council have been interfering with shinobi business lately, and have even started to decide the upcoming teams, and making sure that their own children come through, even though they dont have what it takes. What you are suggesting will be a spanner in their wheel of control... And i approve of such a thing" he said smiling. The two standing smiled as well, bowed and disappeared into thin air. Heading towards who knows where...

**With the naruto...**

"naruto, did we actually have to pull the whole 'brother and sister' thing on him? i mean hes a respectful man, or am i wrong?" Villetta asked as she kissed naruto on the cheek, while sitting in his lap. Naruto just smiled. "Yeah he is, but i dont want his perverted side to surface to early" he said as he kissed her right on the lips, all while running his hand across her back.

"Perverted side?" she asked, getting angry. "Oh dont worry, Vi-chan. If he ever does something like ero-sennin, you know what will happen to him, dont you?" he said, seeing her scowl just melt away. "oh you mean you'll protect me, from pervs... what a romantic person you can be sometimes" she laughed, not a sarcastic laugh, but a cute and soft one, the kind of laugh that a girl makes when she finds you funny, and interesting, in a good way...

"Well if you want to..." he said, nipping for another kiss, but that was sadly disturbed by a loud shout. Looking down from the branch, they saw the perp. A bunch of 13 year olds standing below the tree they were sitting in. "hey mister, what are you doing to the beautiful lady, get your hands of her" a pink haired girl shrieked at him, making everyone plug their ears. When she finally stopped, Naruto looked at Villetta, who nodded, at which both just disappeared.

As all the kids were looking for where they went, a blade suddenly slid up against the pinkhaired ones neck. "Little girl, who has given you the right to disturb two people and their own affairs, well?" Naruto asked as he raised the blade, making her raise her head. "N-no one..." She stuttered out, afraid of what he would do.

"Correct, and remember that, for next time, it might be an enemy, and he wont simply threaten you. He might as well kill you, or have his way with you... just because you thought you were above the rules" he said as he removed the blade. Of course the pink haired girl started to scream something about rapist and what not. Of course the entire staff of the ninja academy, where everything took place, came running.

Sighing, he spun the blade, and sheathed it. All while speaking. "I am not anything this girl has been screaming. She interrupted something me and my girlfriend were doing, believing she was the one to command another. I gave her a question, she gave the right answer, after which she started to sling her words again, something I find most displeasing." he stated as he stood there, at which the teachers backed down.

As he stood there, a single girl in the crowd looked at him, then to the blade and back, at which a realization came to her. "Your a Sannin, the blademaster, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" the girl shouted, at which everyones eyes suddenly grew wide. Naruto looked at who had shouted, and saw a brunette, with her hair in two buns, a pretty face, a pink tank top, brown baggy pants, and a pair of scrolls in her hands.

"Well little girl since you know, then mind telling me who you are then" he said as he walked up to her. Of course she got nervous and stuttered her answer. "Tenten, sir" "okay Tenten, whats with the scrolls?" he asked, pointing at said item. "Ehm they are full of weapons and..." "weapons, as in sharp and pointy" he asked with a smile, while bending his knees to her level. "why would you concentrate on weapons only, there are more things to ninjas then that" He asked and she started to rub her foot in the ground. But before she got to say anything, a certain duck haired idiot voiced his version.

"Cause shes worthless, why do you even care. If your so powerful you should train me instead. I'm an Uchiha, and I..." after which a second blade pressed up against his neck. Looking at the wielder, he saw Villetta holding it. "Silence, child of traitors, thief's and murderers, you have no say in what Naruto decides. There for, silence, before I do it for you." she growled and raised her blade against his neck to prove her point.

Turning back to Tenten, not listening to the fan girls raving about unfairness, or something. "well" he asked. She looked at him, then Villetta, then her teachers, then back at him. "I want to be like you, a weapons master" she said, rather loudly, as she turned away, of course blushing. Who wouldn't, stating she want to be like her idol, brave, strong, courageous, muscular, handsome... wait, were did that come from and most importantly, did she just think that... oh no, bad thoughts. Nothing but bad thoughts....

All the while, Naruto was chuckling at her antics, as she stood there, wailing her arms at something that wasn't there. He was having fun. But as he stood up, he noticed something moving behind the corner of the building, but as he turned towards it, it disappeared. Shaking his head, he walked towards the shy one, not caring about the other people trying to get his attention.

All the while, the girl hiding against the wall was breathing hard. When she had heard about the return of Naruto, she had rushed down to have a look at him. But she was still the shy person she always had been, so she didn't dare get closer than the building corner. But as she looked around the corner, she saw him talking to Tenten, after which she had heard her proclamation, at which she had felt something unusual, jealousy.

But before it got anywhere, her crush suddenly looked towards her, at which she hid again, her breath ragged, mind bridled with thoughts, legs shaking, conciseness fading. "hey, what you doing her, miss" was all she heard as he leaped away, scared senseless. As she looked at the voice, Naruto stood there leaning against the corner, looking at her. "why you hiding over here, why are you not with the rest of you class" he asked as he thumbed over his shoulder towards the group behind him.

She just shook her head and started to walk away, but was stopped as her hand was caught. As she turned around he released her hand. "Hey, come on, you can tell me. I swear on my honor and life I wont tell anyone else, unless you want to, okay" he said as he held up a pinky finger, while smiling. "You promise" she asked, at which he simply nodded.

**Some while later...**

It had been a fruit full day, checking out the possible candidest for his team, though he had only found 2 out of the 3 needed. None of the others were as interesting as Tenten and the shy girl, Hinata.

Other then those 2 the rest were plainly not good enough. He had requirements to be meet, and just because you belong to a famous family, you don't get a place automatically. Thats what the Uchiha thought though. 3 times he demanded, 3 times he was rejected, and 3 times he got pissed. Does anyone see a track record here?

The two Uzumaki were walking up to the roof of the academy, wanting to watch the sun go down. but as they were about to open the door, they noticed it wasn't closed completely. both wondering who would be there at the time, opened the door. As they walked out they noticed a person standing against the railing, looking out towards the sunset. Deciding not to disturb just yet they walked up to the rail and leaned against it as well.

"beautiful evening, isn't it" Naruto finally asked, at which the person looked at them. It was yet another girl, with purple hair, brown trench coat, and a very small t-shirt, not covering much of her body, and torn shorts. She looked at them for a while then back at the sunset. "Yeah, it is" she said depressed, which made Naruto and Villetta look at each other.

"hey whats the problem, you okay?" Villetta asked as she walked over to the girls other side, and put her hand on her forehead. But when she did the girl smacked her hand away. "Dont touch me, okay" she growled. Villetta rubbed her stinging hand, at which Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he simply shook his head.

"okay we wont touch you. We simply want to know why you feel so down, thats all" he said as he sat down on the railing, his arm around Villetta's shoulders. "so well start simple, whats your name" he asked as he sat there, looking at the girl. "Anko, sir" "okay anko, whats the worst thing that has happened to you" he said, at which the girl froze.

"You don't have to, but it would help if you told someone else about the problem. Withholding it, inside yourself, will only hurt you, not help..." he said as he jumped off the rail and kneed in front of Anko. As he did she started to cry.

"M-my sensei betrayed the village, and before he did he used me. He made me kill people, innocent people, and I believed him when he said they were enemies. But when I was done, they proved to be nothing more than old people, civilians and children, and..." she cried, while she had jumped on Naruto for some sort of emotional support. But he just shushed her.

"It will be all right. I know who your sensei is and his betrayal, is why I'm a sannin today. What he has done to so many is his greatest treachery, and he will be brought in to face his punishment." he said as he hugged the girl.

"you promise" she sniffed, and all he did was smile. "oh don't give me that, ive already promised a million people I would kick the snake wallets butt already. But if you need it so badly, I promise" he said as he lifted her up, and suddenly she seemed to fall asleep, all while muttering incoherent phrases like, "thank you" and "its a promise". He said as they disappeared into the night, heading to her home, or at least to the Hokage, to find out where that was...

**Lets skip a month or so, to the graduation...**

So came the day, graduation day... well lets not make a big fuss about it. We all know how many, and by what extent they passed. What is different is that Tenten, Hinata and Anko were top 3 of the class, or more like, shared 1st place. A feat in it self, indeed. Now most of the class except them were pissed, why? Cause they thought they were styling in front of their oh so important Uchiha... I'm talking about the fanclub now, not some idiot with a death wish... wait, they all have a death wish, sorry about that...

Now we slice up the moment by going to the teams. We can skip most of them until the 7th. "team 7 shall be consisting of Haruno. S, Uchiha, S and Sai" at which some shouts were heard, no one cared, of course the fanclub did, who cares. One emo homo, a pinky, and a silent painter with out emotions... what is this, the 'health institution's house for schizophrenic, open house day' or something...

"team 8 will consist of Houjo Akira, Inuzuka. K and Aburame. S" that team will be a fun thing to watch. A logic bug and a chaotic dog, did I fall aslepp 5 or 10 years, cause I believe that this kind of combination will cause some real headache's.

"team 9 is still in continuation, so its no reason to list it" 2 guys in green spandex, a all seeing blind guy, and a bo-staff crazy monkey, not a Sarutobi thought... need I say more...no...

"Team 10 consist of Yamanaka. I, Akamichi. C and Nara. S" a lazy mastermind, a hungry pacifist and a girl who cares more for her looks then her skill... who decided the members of this team, the marvel crew? This has to be the most non united team in history... good friends, bad team members...

...but here comes the weird thing... "but sensei, you didn't call us..." someone called from the back of the class, after everyone had left, so Iruka looked at who called. There sitting in the back was Hinata, Tenten and Anko. Each had changed in some way... Hinata had dropped her thick jacket, showing her now already growing features... Tenten had added a jacket, but it was a leather jacket, and swapped the pink top for a black instead... Anko... had switched the tight shirt, for a baggy instead...

"eh Yeah about that, its something that I'm not allowed to tell about until your team leader comes here. Thought you'll have to..." at which a knock was heard. Iruka walked up to the door, opened, and walked out... to come back again a minute later. "Well, I guess your in luck... your sensei's is right outside. So I'm proud to tell you, you shoudd be honored. You can come in now" he called as the door slid aside, and in walked two robed persons.

"Eh who are you, and which on of you is our sensei?" Tenten asked, a common question of the three. The two looked at each other, nodded then brought their hood's back, making the 3 gap...

"well, were both your sensei's. You don't want us as sensei's" Naruto asked as he stood there, smiling, while Villetta stood there next to him, smiling as well. "Naruto their confused, and shocked, its not so easy to say what they want..." she said as she leaned against him, holding his arm.

Well, the 3 were in a state of shock, they were just given the best teachers possible. And a hidden plus, was that they knew each other already. Naruto stood there, looking at them a few minutes, then suddenly found himself on the ground with 3 girls hugging him like crazy, crying tears of joy... and glaring at each other... after which they were lifted of him by the collar by Iruka and Villetta, so that Naruto could stand up.

"Well I see there is no problem then. And to complement this, ive already decided to take you as a team for sure." he said, at which Iruka looked at him shocked. Naruto just laughed at him. "Oh come on, ive gotten to know these three, the past month. Why do you think they have changed, so much in so little time. Ive gotten to learn who they are, and what they can. Thats why I also chose these 3." he said as he stood behind his new squad, as he put his arms on their shoulders.

"they have become something like a family to me. We share the hurt, the pain, the anger... but also the happiness, the joy and also, the love" he said as he stood there, and if you'd had been outside and walk in, you'd think that this was a real family.

"What happens to them, happens to me. So, from now on, they live with me." Thought at this, Iruka seemed shocked. "Dont look at me like that. The village doesn't like me, therefor they will probably hurt them to get to me. And I will not allow that kind of thing." he said, getting confused looks from the 3 small girls.

"Plus, do you think I still live in that old wreck of a house. No way man, I bought a really big house on the Hokage mountain." he said as he kneed down to their level.

"So do you want to move in with me and villetta? I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to. Its your decision" He said, looking at the three. They of course looked at each other, nodding, then did something they already had. They jumped him, all while screaming hugging him, all while he was thinking one thing. 'not again'.

All while 2 chuckles were heard.

**So read and review**

**Well lets cut here. Its 11.30, I'm tired, school tomorrow, got homework and all that shit. And to all of you who have been wondering why I haven't been updating for a long while, or not at all. Its because of a large set of reasons. First and formal... School... I have had about 4 hours of sleep, everyday, the past month... about 16 hours of work in school... thats what you get when you study to become a CGI animator... you get my drift of lack time... and I had the most disturbing accident. First, the harddrive that stored all my storys, ehm it got fried. With no chance off saving... so I had to rewrite the storys... therefor a lack of interest for that... but it came back after a while... **

**plus i have a weird way of writing storys. I have to visulise the story, talking to my self, listening to how it sounds. Doing this takes about a hour to find the rythm again. Its a good way to make the story sound right, when you, the reader, reads it. you think the words, therefor the need for it to be right... but heres the con. it looks real weird when you sit there, talking to yourself, and someone comes into the room. they usualy leaves before they say anything stupid... but you know, he/she thinks your either stupid or really weird...  
**

**The second one is far more depressing. I lost a friend to drunk driving. Well it was a friends friend, but I get to know all my friends, and their friends as well. Thats just who I am.**** so i have been through a lot of greif the past months.**** Plus I had to comfort my friend for a long while. Its almost 3 months ago, but shes still sad... all this, because someone, somewhere, decided to go to a bar, then drive home drunk...**** I just hate knowing that someones crying, specially a girl. If i see a girl crying, i will always try to help her, no matter what...**

**I wish I could do more for my friend, but I cant, its down to her to cope with it now, she will have my support no matter what thought...**

**So to all you beer, wisky, and any other alcohol drinkers. if you do decide to take a ride, let it be a bus, and nothing else... **

**Oh well, until next time, keep reviewing, its good to do so, cause I find the reason to work on the storys...**

**Life isnt forever, but its long enough... so, take it with a pinch of salt, and do what you think is right, not what others think is...**


End file.
